


Steps

by abs2891



Series: You Make it Sound So Simple [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byul, Doctor!Sulay, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slice of Life, sulay - Freeform, tiny bit of angst?, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abs2891/pseuds/abs2891
Summary: Yixing and Junmyeon have been together for four years, but it takes some prompting for them to consider what the next step in their relationship should be.  [Spin off of You Make It Sound So Simple]





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off story for my You Make It Sound So Simple series. There may someday be more. I definitely have ideas lol

Yixing smiled as he waited for Kyungsoo to reappear.  Junmyeon’s surgery had run over, so it had fallen to Yixing to pick up Byul from the day care unit.  Yixing didn’t mind.  Over the years Byul had become as much his dog as Junmyeon’s.  It didn’t matter if Yixing hadn’t been there when Junmyeon had picked her out.  Byul was part of Junmyeon’s life, and Yixing had willingly adopted her into his.

Thankfully, the small dog had done the same, and she was excitedly squirming in Kyungsoo’s arms at the sight of the return of one of her masters as Kyungsoo carried her to front.  He set her on the ground as her movements became too rowdy, allowing her to run the short remaining distance to Yixing’s ankles where she began to hop excitedly.

Yixing squatted down to greet her.  Byul pressed her face against his palm before licking his hand, her usual greeting.  Yixing smiled and moved his hand to scratch behind her ears.

“Rascal, did you behave today?” he asked, glancing up at Kyungsoo as he moved behind the counter to pull down Byul’s leash from where it had been hung up that morning.

“She was a perfect angel, most of the time,” Kyungsoo said with a small laugh as he held the leash out across the counter.

“Oh?” Yixing asked, letting his tone carry the question as he stood to take the leash, returning to the ground to fasten the leash to Byul’s harness as Kyungsoo let out another soft chuckle.

“She decided some of the garden needed tending, but the flowers were replanted,” he explained, making Yixing’s eyes widen before he shook his head.

“Brat,” he chastised, bopping Byul affectionately on the nose with a finger once he had successfully clasped her leash.  Byul let out a small yip in response, chasing after Yixing’s hand.  Yixing gave her ears another scratch before standing up from the floor.

“If they don’t make it, do let us know.  We will pay for them,” he said, bowing his head apologetically.

Kyungsoo was almost instantly shaking his hands.  “I don’t think that’ll be necessary.  The roots were intact, and even if they don’t regrow, we really could use a change back there anyways.”

Yixing hesitated briefly before slowly nodding his head.  “If you insist,” he ventured uncertainly.

Kyungsoo’s response was a firm nod.  “I do.  More importantly Dr. Zhang, before you go, I need to let you know something.”

Yixing raised a brow.  “Yes?  And please, we’ve been over this before, call me Yixing.”  Yixing had been trying to convince Kyungsoo to drop titles for years.  So had Junmyeon.  Neither of them had succeeded, yet.  Yixing could tell this time would also be a failure even before Kyungsoo opened his mouth.

“It is your proper title.  More importantly, I am afraid I may have overstepped.  You work with Baekhyun, I mean Dr. Byun, correct?” Kyungsoo questioned, expression becoming surprisingly hesitant as his voice lowered in volume.

“Yes,” Yixing answered, head tilting in curiosity.  He wasn’t aware that Dr. Byun had met Kyungsoo.  That was a surprise, though perhaps not shocking given the proximity of the day care facility to the hospital.

Kyungsoo looked around the small waiting room of the day care before beckoning Yixing closer with a wave of his hand, only continuing to speak once Yixing was closer to the counter and Kyungsoo’s voice no longer carried through the small lobby, not that there were many others there.  There was just Kyungsoo’s business partner Taekwoon mopping the floors.

“Yesterday I inadvertently revealed to him that you and Dr. Kim are together,” Kyungsoo explained softly, eyes troubled and apologetic as Yixing blinked, processing Kyungsoo’s words.

“I see…” he murmured, turning over the revelation in his mind.  Of all things Kyungsoo could have said, that was one of the least expected.

Kyungsoo deeply bowed his head.  “I apologize.  I didn’t realize he was unaware,” the man said, tone remorseful as Yixing stood there, surprise rendering him momentarily mute. 

Kyungsoo’s head bowed deeper.  “Baekhyun was surprised, but he isn’t the type to say anything so—”

Yixing reached out a hand, clamping it on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.  Kyungsoo’s voice cut off as he looked up, meeting Yixing’s gaze.  “It’s alright.  Junmyeon and I… we keep a low profile at work, but it is not a secret per say.  The board is already aware.  Moreover, I agree, Dr. Byun is a good man.  I will speak to him about it,” Yixing explained, giving Kyungsoo’s shoulder a squeeze as Kyungsoo bit his lip before speaking again.

“Still, I am deeply sorry.  It wasn’t my place to reveal it,” he said, head bowing again.

Yixing let out a heavy breath, releasing his grip on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and moving to adjust his grip on Byul’s leash.  “That is true, but thankfully, I do not think there will be lasting damage.  Thank you for telling me.  I will let Junmyeon know,” he said.

Kyungsoo nodded his head contritely, not looking up to meet Yixing’s gaze.  Yixing let out a quiet sigh, seeing Kyungsoo’s usual aura diminished and remorseful was not a pleasant sight.  True, Yixing was not particularly happy about this revelation, but it wasn’t the most horrible crime Kyungsoo could commit.  He collected himself and pushed a smile onto his face, surprising himself with the brightness of his tone as he spoke.  “We will see you tomorrow,” he said, jiggling Byul’s leash and making the chain clink.

Kyungsoo’s head snapped up, eyes wide.  “Same time as usual,” Yixing said, giving a small wink.  Kyungsoo’s shoulders visibly relaxed, tension leaving his body as a small relieved smile overtook his face.

“Thank you,” he whispered softly.

Yixing kept smiling as he shook his head and turned towards the exit, Byul trotting along beside him.  “No, thank you for letting us drop her off an hour early,” he replied because Kyungsoo did, accommodating his and Junmyeon’s crazy doctor’s hours.  He even kept Byul overnight when things went truly insane.

Kyungsoo’s grateful voice echoed after him as Yixing left through the shop door with a final turn to offer up a leaving wave, thanking him again.  Yixing kept smiling until he turned to walk down the street, smile falling off his face as he glanced down at Byul trotting beside him.

“Guess your dad and I have some talking to do,” he said down to her.  Byul looked up at him for a moment, cocking her head before turning to trot on, uninterested.  Yixing shook his head before continuing on beside her, mind turning over what he would say to Junmyeon and Dr. Byun.

\---

Junmyeon’s surgery ended two hours after it was scheduled to end, making it almost nine by the time he was entering his apartment to the soft sounds of the television and the clicking of Byul’s nails on the wood floor as she sprinted towards the door to greet him.  “Hi baby,” he said with a soft smile, leaning down to pick up an excited Byul who squirmed in his grasp, trying to lick his face.  Junmyeon let her do it a few times as he laughed at her antics.  You’d think he hadn’t just seen her yesterday.

“You’re spoiling her rotten,” Yixing chided as he walked up, making Junmyeon chuckle as he released his grip and let Byul jump to the floor.  She continued to sniff around his ankles as Junmyeon held out an arm and pulled Yixing into a half hug.

“And how’s my bigger baby?” he asked, making Yixing let out a soft chuckle as he squeezed an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“What?  Not going to disagree?” Yixing questioned, lips brushing against his skin as he pulled back to speak.

Junmyeon shrugged while he gave Yixing’s waist an echoing squeeze.  “You’re probably right, but it’s too late to change it,” he said with a laugh as Yixing lingered, face pressing into the nook of Junmyeon’s neck, inhaling deeply before he let out a soft laugh that buffeted against Junmyeon’s skin.

“Very true,” he agreed with a hum, pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s neck as a shiver ran up his spine in response to Yixing’s proximity.  It was amazing really, that after four years of dating, Yixing could still make sparks dance across his skin.  At this point, Junmyeon was pretty sure it’d never stop.

Yixing let out another soft chuckle as he pulled back, eyes warm as he met Junmyeon’s own.  “Have you eaten yet?  There’s soup in the fridge,” Yixing whispered softly.

Junmyeon smiled as he shook his head.  “Not yet,” he answered, acquiescing to the gentle pull of Yixing’s arm against his back that had them turning to head towards the kitchen.  Unspoken is that Junmyeon would have once upon a time stopped at the corner convenience store and eaten a cup ramen.  Their time together has changed many things, including that.

Junmyeon entered the kitchen to find a glass, chopsticks and a napkin already on the table.  He could only smile as he let himself be lead to a chair, sinking into it as Yixing continued on to the fridge, pulling out a covered bowl and placing it into the microwave before tapping away at the buttons.  The beeping was shrill in the relative quiet of their apartment, but soon it was replaced by the microwave’s quiet hum as Yixing moved back towards the fridge.

“Beer or water?” he asked, looking over his shoulder in Junmyeon’s direction.  Junmyeon considered it for a few seconds before answering.

“Water,” he answered, smiling as Yixing gave a nod and pulled out a bottle of water and a can of beer that he quickly set on the table.  Junmyeon studied the pair while Yixing headed back to the microwave.  Yixing opting for beer when Junmyeon did not was unusual.  He filed away the observation as Yixing returned, setting the bowl of soup in front of Junmyeon before settling down beside him with a smile.  “Eat up, you look tired,” he said, hooking a foot around Junmyeon’s calf and giving a gentle rub as Junmyeon reached for his spoon.

“It was a long operation,” he acknowledged, blowing on the broth for a couple seconds before raising the spoon to his mouth and taking a bite.

Yixing reached for his beer and popped it open, taking a sip before fixing his gaze on Junmyeon again.  “Successful?” he asked softly.

“Yes, thankfully,” Junmyeon said as warmth flooded through him.  There was perhaps nothing particularly fancy about Yixing’s chicken soup, but it was delicious none the less.

“That’s good then,” Yixing said, smiling for a few seconds before taking another drink.

Junmyeon nodded in agreement.  “It is,” Junmyeon agreed, taking another bite as they fell into quiet conversation, swapping stories as Junmyeon worked his way through his soup and Yixing finished off his beer.

Yixing’s foot never left Junmyeon’s calf.

Junmyeon didn’t mind.

\---

It was a few hours later that Yixing found himself curled around Junmyeon’s back, face pressed into Junmyeon’s hair with one of his arms resting against his waist.  He’d had a lot of time to think between his conversation with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon’s arrival home.  Perhaps too much.  His thoughts had ventured places he wasn’t sure he had wanted them to go, and he knew Junmyeon could tell.  It was present in the way Junmyeon was fiddling with the fingers of his hand, thinking to himself.

Finally, just as Yixing was drifting off to sleep, Junmyeon laced their fingers together and gave Yixing’s hand a squeeze.  “Yixing?” He questioned softly.

“Hmm?” Yixing asked, stirring slightly but not yet opening his eyes.  Instead he squeezed himself a bit closer around Junmyeon, appreciating the way Junmyeon pressed back against him, sharing his warmth.

“Something is troubling you,” Junmyeon prompted again, squeezing Yixing’s hand once more as he shifted, looking over his shoulder to catch sight of Yixing’s face.

This time, Yixing’s eyes opened to greet him, quickly catching sight of the worry lingering on Junmyeon’s face.  Yixing let out a soft sigh.  So, they’d be talking tonight instead of tomorrow morning.

Perhaps it was for the best.  This conversation wasn’t well suited to the morning.

Yixing freed his hand to reach out and turn Junmyeon towards him fully, arm settling back against Junmyeon’s waist as they now lay a few inches apart, face to face.

“Xing?” Junmyeon whispered softly, worry still present as he raised a hand to gently cup Yixing’s cheek.

Yixing leaned against the touch, eyes closing to savor it for a few seconds before speaking softly. “Something happened today when I picked up Byul,” he began, watching as Junmyeon’s eyes widened in concern.

“Is she okay?  Did something happen?”  he asked.

Yixing gently shook his head, a soft smile overtaking his features at Junmyeon’s immediate reaction.  “No, Byul is fine.  She was perfectly behaved aside from digging up a few flowers,” he said with a small chuckle, watching as Junmyeon took that in before glancing over his shoulder at where Byul’s bed rested in the corner of the room.

“You brat,” he chastised.

He turned back to Yixing.  “Did you tell Kyungsoo—”

Yixing pressed a finger to Junmyeon’s lips and gave a nod.  “I told Kyungsoo we’d pay for the damages, but he assured me it wasn’t necessary.  Apparently, the roots weren’t damaged and they were replanted.  That’s not what’s bothering me,” He explained, watching Junmyeon’s expression as he let his finger fall away.  By the time he was done, Junmyeon’s head was cocked to the side inquisitively.

“So?” he asked.

Yixing let out a quiet hum, hand return to Junmyeon’s side, fingertips running up and down it as he considered where to begin.  Finally, he settled on the easiest part first.  “Dr. Byun, you’ve met him, right?” he asked, not surprised to see Junmyeon’s brow furrow in confusion for a few seconds before offering up a nod.

“A few times.  He’s your newest transfer, right?” he questioned.

Yixing nodded.  “He is.  He’s been with us a few months now,” he confirmed, falling silent again as he considered his next move.  He waited long enough, Junmyeon was prompting him again, his own hand moving to brush up and down Yixing’s side as well, leaving small sparks against Yixing’s skin.

“And?”

Yixing let out another sigh.  “And apparently Kyungsoo also somehow knows him and accidentally told him about us,” he explained, curious to see how Junmyeon would react to the revelation. 

His reaction was, on the whole, not quite unlike Yixing’s own.  He could see it play out across Junmyeon’s face, surprise, confusion and finally, acceptance.

“Oh… well it’s not like it’s a secret.  We already told the board three years ago,” Junmyeon said, echoing Yixing’s own words from earlier in the day, though his tone held a hint of uncertainty and his eyes were questioning.

It wasn’t a secret, was it?

Yixing gave a small reassuring smile as he gave Junmyeon’s hip a squeeze.  “That’s what I told Kyungsoo too, though I’m willing to bet he apologizes to you tomorrow as well.  He was pretty distraught about the whole thing.”

Junmyeon’s expression darkened slightly with concern.  “I’ll talk to him.  Is that what was bothering you?” he asked, tone somewhat doubtful.

Yixing couldn’t help but smile at his lover’s intuition.  “Not exactly,” he confirmed with a wry smile.

Junmyeon gave his hip an encouraging squeeze, shifting closer as Yixing continued.  “I mean I was surprised sure.  I wasn’t really expecting to need to have this conversation, but then, that got me wondering…” Yixing’s voice trailed off, mind returning to his thoughts of hours earlier, and the conclusions he’d reached.  They were no less scary now than they were then, and yet somehow, the gentle press of Junmyeon’s hand against his hip gave him comfort, gave him hope, as did the worried expression on Junmyeon’s face.

“Yixing?”

Yixing gave a small sad smile, hand sliding up to cup the side of Junmyeon’s face.  “Why do I have to have this conversation?” he whispered softly.

Junmyeon’s brow furrowed.  “I’m sorry.  I’m not sure I understand,” he whispered, voice laced with confusion.

Yixing let out a quiet laugh, realizing his own poor choice of words.  “I mean, why don’t our coworkers already know?  Like you said, we already told the board three years ago,” he explained, watching as enlightenment washed over Junmyeon’s features before more confusion, hesitation.  Still Yixing waited, letting Junmyeon sort through his thoughts before he spoke softly.

“Because back then we agreed that keeping this low profile was the way to go.  Though to be honest, I’m willing to bet some know.  Joy does, for sure,” he said, making Yixing nod his head in agreement.  He was fairly certain the head nurse knew everything that went on in the hospital, the details of Yixing’s love life included.

“Is that what’s bothering you?  Do you want to tell everyone?”  Junmyeon questioned, making Yixing smile.

“Maybe,” he admitted, affection in his tone as he gave Junmyeon’s cheek a gentle squeeze, pausing as he weighed his next words.  They felt heavy against his tongue, and yet, as Junmyeon stared at him, eyes filled with love and concern, Yixing found them falling from his lips one after the other.

“Do you want to live together?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened almost comically.  “What?” he almost gasped.

“I said, do you want to live together?” Yixing repeated, shifting closer and hooking a leg around Junmyeon’s waist.  Junmyeon accommodated the movements, letting them get more tangled together.

Yixing took that as a good sign even if Junmyeon’s expression remained more puzzled than excited.  “I heard.  I’m more confused by what brought this on.”

Yixing nodded his head in understanding before shifting closer, letting his own forehead come to rest on Junmyeon’s own.  Like this, Junmyeon’s features came into sharp relief.  It was mesmerizingly beautiful, and like a magic spell had been cast, all of his musings of the past few hours came tumbling free. “Hearing that Dr. Byun didn’t know… it got me thinking about a lot of things.  Why we both agreed to keep it low profile in the first place.  Why I still have keys to two apartments despite half my clothes being here.  Why I haven’t actually signed as Byul’s secondary caretaker on Kyungsoo’s forms even though we all know I am…” Yixing’s voice trailed off as he saw the widening of Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Yixing…” he breathed out softly, and Yixing could see it, could see the way Junmyeon was also sorting through the same thoughts, the same fears as he had.  Yixing wondered if he’d also reach the same conclusions.  He let the silence persist for a while, before breaking it, letting his words enter the space between them. 

“What are we doing Junmyeon?”

The question hung there, heavy, weighted.  Yixing knew Junmyeon understood, it was written in the way Junmyeon pulled him closer, wrapped himself around Yixing in a way that said he never wanted to let go.  Yixing didn’t want to either, and that thought, the thought that he wanted Junmyeon forever, was terrifying.

Yixing wasn’t certain how long they stayed like that, wrapped up in their own thoughts as they clung to each other like the other was the only thing anchoring them down, but finally, Junmyeon spoke, voice barely above a whisper.  “We’re protecting ourselves.  You and I… we both see too much.  How tenuous human existence is.  How fraught.  Everything ends in death.  We know this, and so, we prepare for it.  We protect ourselves from it.”

Junmyeon’s musings are soft, his voice gentle, but his grip around Yixing’s shoulders is not, and the way his words wash over Yixing, the way they feel flowing past his years, makes him feel both a million pounds lighter and heavier at the same time.  Finally, he opts for the lighter side first.

“Your psychology minor is showing,” he whispers, looking up at from where his face has become buried in Junmyeon’s chest, a small, teasing smile on his face.

Junmyeon looks down at him with a mirroring expression, one of his hands moving to tweak Yixing’s nose.  “You have one too,” he reminded, watching as Yixing nodded his head, chin rubbing back and forth between Junmyeon’s pectorals.

“Indeed,” he agreed.

“And did you reach the same conclusions?” Junmyeon asked, hand moving to Yixing’s hair, scratching against his scalp.  Yixing closed his eyes, appreciating the sensation.

“It took me longer than you,” he admitted, reveling in the way his words are greeted with a quiet laugh.  He reopens his eyes to see Junmyeon staring down at him, eyes dripping with affection as his fingertips trail over Yixing’s face, outlining his features softly.

“Do you want to tell people?” he murmured, pointer finger trailing around Yixing’s lips, brushing past them as he spoke.

“In time.  I don’t think we need to yell it everywhere, but we can be louder than we have been.  Like you can come in to pick me up instead of waiting in your car,” he whispered, watching as Junmyeon gave an understanding nod of agreement.

“Okay.”

Yixing smiled as Junmyeon’s hand finally settled on the back of Yixing’s neck before he began to shimmy down the bed, stopping when they were back to being face to face.  Only then did he speak again, voice still barely above a whisper.

“And do you want to live together?”

Yixing gave a small nod, nose brushing past Junmyeon’s own.  “Yes, I do,” he whispered, watching as Junmyeon smiled wide in response, forehead connecting with Yixing’s own.

“Me too,” he whispered, making Yixing’s heart race.  

“I love you,” Yixing whispered, watching as Junmyeon took in those words, eyes slightly damp and mirrored by Junmyeon’s own as he began to shift, adjusting so they could slot their mouths together.

Just before their lips connected, Junmyeon echoed the sentiment, not that Yixing needed to hear the words to know.

“I love you too.”

Their kiss was deep, passionate.  Yixing’s body lit with sensation as Junmyeon’s tongue rolled against his.  It was hot, and heavy, and Yixing wanted more.  Yixing wanted everything.

He rolled on top of Junmyeon, pressing him against the mattress as his weight settled against him.  “We both have work early tomorrow,” Junmyeon whispered softly as Yixing pulled away, panting slightly.

“We can be quick,” Yixing replied.

Junmyeon let out a quiet laugh, a hand sliding down Yixing’s back to squeeze against the flesh of his butt.  “How can I say no to that?” he whispered teasingly, making Yixing chuckle as he leaned down to peck kisses against the side of Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon arched beneath him with a moan in response, granting him more access as Yixing’s hands wandered beneath Junmyeon’s shirt, tracing over his skin.  In four years, Yixing had learned every nook and cranny of Junmyeon’s body and yet, somehow, every time, the same thrill rippled through him as his hands slid down the warmth of Junmyeon’s back, enjoying the way Junmyeon arched up against him.  Their crotches brushed together intermittently before falling apart, triggering a small electric jolt of pleasure that held the promise of what was to come.

Junmyeon’s hands also moved, sliding up under the back of Yixing’s shirt and gliding up and down his back before sliding to the front, tracing up Yixing’s abdomen to his chest.  There his fingertips traced teasingly over Yixing’s nipples, making Yixing let out a quiet groan as tingles shot up his spine, mind beginning to hum in the quiet pleasure of Junmyeon’s hands tracing over him, dotted by the increasing jolts of pleasure as their hips came together more frequently.  Their pace increased as clothes were haphazardly discarded until finally, Junmyeon’s bare legs were wrapped around Yixing’s waist as they rubbed against each other in a steady grind.

Junmyeon was panting beneath him, lips roaming around Yixing’s collarbones, nipping in places that wouldn’t be seen as Yixing undulated his hips, pleasure lancing up his spine as Junmyeon moaned in response, body arching.  “Soon,” he gasped, making Yixing pull back to sit on his haunches, a movement greeted by a whine from Junmyeon that turned into a moan as Yixing wrapped his hand around both their cocks.

“Yes,” he gasped out, eyes rolling back at the tight slide of Yixing’s fist.  Yixing smiled and upped his pace, heart rate elevating further as he watched Junmyeon writhe beneath him, chest heaving as his hands hit against the bed, moans increasing in volume as Yixing’s own arousal grew.

Honestly, watching Junmyeon unravel beneath him was probably one of Yixing’s favorite things.  It wasn’t long before the spill of Junmyeon’s own come against his waist was joined by Yixing’s own, leaving a messy puddle on Junmyeon’s stomach as Yixing fell forward on his forearms, chest heaving with the force of his own orgasm as Junmyeon stared up at him, blissed out eyes twinkling.

“You made a mess,” he observed after a few seconds had passed, making Yixing let out a choked laugh.

“I think you helped,” Yixing replied, making Junmyeon laugh in kind as one of his hands reached up to run through Yixing’s hair.

“Yeah, probably,” he agreed, guiding Yixing down into a deep, but relatively chaste kiss.  They were both spent.  This kiss was contentment, peace, love.

Yixing was smiling as he pulled away, his expression mirrored by Junmyeon’s own.  Yes, perhaps it was time to think about forever, one step at a time.


End file.
